Beautiful Goodbye
by Angeliohtml
Summary: Wonwoo mencintai Mingyu dan Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo, tapi mereka berpisah. Bagaimanakah akhirnya? MEANIE/MinWon SEVENTEEN TWOSHOT


Pairing : MEANIE/MinWon

Cast :

-Kim Mingyu

-Jeon Wonwoo

Rating : T+

 _Warn! This is BOYS Love Story, So? Don't Like Don't Read! This is a Songfic. And TWOSHOT_

 _Based on Maroon 5's song – Beautiful Goodbye_

 **.**

Enjoy!

.

 **I count the ways I let you down**

 **All my fingers and toes but I'm running out**

Mingyu duduk di ranjangnya, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke headboard. Namja tampan itu meremas rambutnya, mengingat semua kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada kekasih nya

" _ **Mingyu-ah ayo kita nonton konser band itu" ucap Wonwoo senang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk spanduk besar dipinggir jalan**_

 _ **Mingyu menoleh dan melihat spanduk itu**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa" jawab Mingyu**_

" _ **A-ah yasudah" ucap Wonwoo dengan senyumannya**_

Satu.

" _ **Nanti pulang bersama ya" ucap Wonwoo ketika istirahat**_

" _ **Iya" jawab Mingyu**_

 _ **Wonwoo berjalan keluar kelas bersama Jun dan Dokyeom saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi**_

" _ **Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Jun**_

" _ **Aku nanti, duluan saja" jawab Wonwoo**_

" _ **Ok, duluan ya" ucap Dokyeom sambil berjalan bersama Jun**_

 _ **Wonwoo menunggu di kursi lorong depan kelas Mingyu yang tertutup**_

 _ **5 menit**_

 _ **10 menit**_

 _ **Wonwoo menelfon Mingyu, tapi tidak diangkat oleh namja tinggi itu**_

 _ **20 menit**_

 _ **25 menit**_

 _ **Wonwoo sudah menelfon yang ke 27 kalinya**_

 _ **30 menit**_

 _ **Wonwoo melihat teman sekelas Mingyu yang bernama Bambam memasuki kelasnya**_

" _ **Bambam-Ssi" panggil Wonwoo**_

 _ **Namja bernama Bambam menoleh pada Wonwoo**_

" _ **Ya Sunbae?" tanya Bambam**_

" _ **Kau lihat kemana Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo**_

" _ **Tadi aku lihat dia dan teman-teman basketnya langsung pergi sebelum bel pulang, Sunbae" jawab Bambam**_

 _ **Wonwoo terdiam sebentar**_

" _ **Ooh, Terima kasih Bambam-Ssi" ucap Wonwoo**_

Dua.

" _ **Mingyu-ya nanti temani aku beli Beanie ya" pinta Wonwoo sambil tersenyum senang**_

" _ **Aku tidak bisa Hyung" jawab Mingyu**_

" _ **Y-yasudah, tidak apa-apa" ucap Wonwoo lagi-lagi dengan senyumannya**_

Tiga.

' _ **Aku tidak pulang' ucap Mingyu melalui SMS**_

 _ **Wonwoo tersenyum membacanya, kemudian membereskan dvd yang ia siapkan untuk ditonton bersama Mingyu, rencananya**_

Empat.

" _ **Kau Bodoh sekali sih!" bentak Mingyu**_

" _ **Ma-maaf" cicit Wonwoo ketakutan**_

" _ **Terserah" ucap Mingyu dingin dan pergi**_

 _ **Ia begitu emosi saat melihat jacket kesukaannya ketumpahan susu yang diminum Wonwoo**_

 _ **Pada tengah malam, ia pulang dan melihat sebuah jacket baru yang diincarnya selama ini, ia membaca note yang ada di plastic jacket itu**_

 _ **Maafkan Aku**_

 _ **-Wonwoo**_

Lima.

'Tidak seharusnya aku membentak dia' batin Mingyu

Dan masih banyak sekali kesalahan yang ia lakukan yang tidak bisa ia hitung pakai jari. Mingyu mengacak-acak rambutnya, lalu tangannya menutup kedua wajahnya. Ia merasa begitu menyesal sekarang

'Maaf' batin Mingyu

.

 **Clever words can't help me now**

 **I grip you tight but you're slipping out**

Mingyu memainkan Handphone nya, sesekali ia tertawa entah karena apa. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu, kemudian tersenyum

"Mingyu-ah kau ingat hari ini hari apa?" tanya Wonwoo

"Tidak" jawab Mingyu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya

Senyuman Wonwoo luntur namja kurus itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian tangannya menarik paksa Handphone Mingyu

"Apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Mingyu dingin

Wonwoo diam

"Kembalikan Handphone ku" ucap Mingyu dingin

"Tidak" Wonwoo bangun dan berjalan dengan Handphone Mingyu di tangannya

Mingyu bangun, ia menyusul Wonwoo dan membalikkan tubuh namja kurus itu dengan kasar

"Ada apa sih denganmu" tanya Mingyu dingin

"Kembalikan Handphone ku" ucap Mingyu masih dengan nada yang sama

"Tidak" jawab Wonwoo

Mingyu mengenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo, dan mencoba mengambil Handphone nya. Tapi Wonwoo menahan genggamannya pada Handphone Mingyu dan

PRAK

Handphone itu terjatuh, Mingyu menatap Handphone nya datar. Kemudian namja tinggi itu menatap Wonwoo dan mencengkram kedua lengan kurus Wonwoo dengan erat

"Sa-sakit" rintih namja kurus itu dan mencoba melepaskan lengannya

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan" ucap Mingyu dingin

Wonwoo masih mencoba membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Mingyu

"Lihat!" bentak Mingyu tiba-tiba

Wonwoo terdiam dan berhenti bergerak. Ia melihat Handphone Mingyu di lantai lalu menundukkan kepalanya

"Ada apa denganmu hah? Jangan bertingkah bodoh" ucap Mingyu dingin

Wonwoo diam

"Jawab aku" ucap Mingyu lagi

"Apakah salah jika aku meminta perhatianmu sebentar" ucap Wonwoo datar

"Apakah salah jika aku meminta waktumu sebentar"

"Apakah salah jika aku ingin bersamamu sebentar"

"Salahkah?" tanya Wonwoo putus asa

"Kau sudah memiliki waktu bersa-"

"Jawab aku" ucap Wonwoo datar

Namja kurus itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu yang terkejut dengan kedua mata yang berlinang air mata

"Sepertinya aku memang sangat tidak penting di matamu? Bukan begitu?" tanya Wonwoo

"Hyung dengarkan ak-"

"Hari ini hari ulang tahun ku" potong Wonwoo datar

"Maaf Hyung, ayo kita rayaka-"

"Tidak perlu" potong Wonwoo lagi

Wonwoo melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu di lengannya

"Ini sudah berakhir" ucap Wonwoo

"Tidak Hyung. Dengarkan aku, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku juga bukan? Ini hanya kesalahpahaman kecil. Kita pasti bisa memperbaikinya" ucap Mingyu sambil memeluk Wonwoo erat

"Ini sudah berakhir" ucap Wonwoo lagi dan melepaskan pelukan Mingyu. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka, dan mengunci pintunya

.

 **And I remember your eyes were so bright**

 **When I first I met you, so in love that night**

 **And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight**

 **And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry**

 **Beautiful goodbye**

 **It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye**

 **It's dripping from your eyes**

Mingyu sebenarnya sangat mencintai Wonwoo. Baginya, apapun yang dilakukan Wonwoo sempurna di matanya. Matanya yang indah sering menunjukkan perasaan di hatinya, salahkan Mingyu yang jarang menatap mata indah itu

Ia ingat pertama kali bertemu Wonwoo.

 _ **Mingyu berjalan santai di lorong sambil bersiul-siul, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatiannya di ruang Laboratorium. Dilihatnya ada namja kurus yang memakai masker dan jas Laboratorium**_

' _ **Manis' batinnya**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mingyu meminum kopi nya sambil berjalan keluar dari Coffee Shop, sekarang sudah malam dan hujan**_

 _ **Mingyu menghela nafas dan membuka payungnya, lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dari Coffee Shop tersebut. Ia melihat keseliling nya, dan ia menatap senang kepada namja manis yang dilihatnya tadi. Namja manis itu sedang berteduh di depan toko roti**_

 _ **Mingyu segera menghampiri menuju namja yang sedang berteduh itu, dan berdiri di sampingmya**_

" _ **Mau pulang ke asrama bersama?" Mingyu membuka topik pembicaraan**_

 _ **Namja kurus itu menatap Mingyu dan tersenyum**_

" _ **Iya" jawab namja kurus itu**_

" _ **Namaku Kim Mingyu" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum**_

" _ **Jeon Wonwoo" ucap Wonwoo masih dengan senyumannya**_

Mingyu masih mengingat wajah manis Wonwoo yang terkena cahaya dari lampu jalan saat mereka berjalan bersama dan menggunakan payung bersama, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya tersenyum saat mengingatnya

Mingyu bangun dari duduknya, namja tinggi itu membuka laci dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Akhirnya didapatinya benda yang ia cari, yaitu kunci cadangan. Mingyu tersenyum, dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mereka

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum setelah berhasil masuk, dilihatnya ada koper di lantai dan Wonwoo yang tertidur. Didekatinya Wonwoo, dan dilihatnya masih ada air mata yang berbekas di pipinya. Namja kurus itu begitu indah di matanya, bahkan saat menangis pun.

Mingyu mendekat perlahan, mencium kening dan air mata yang berbekas di wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum

'Goodnight, Aku mencintaimu' batin Mingyu

.

 **All the pain you try to hide**

 **Chose your mascara lines as they stream down from your eyes**

 **And let them go, let them fly**

 **Holding back, won't turn back time**

 **Believe me i've tried**

"Hyung jangan pergi, Aku mencintaimu Hyung" pinta Mingyu saat Wonwoo mulai berjalan dan menarik koper nya

"Maafkan aku, Mingyu-ah" ucap Wonwoo dengan mata sembabnya

"Kau bisa memarahiku, memukulku, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ku lakukan, keluarkan semua isi hatimu, jangan pergi Hyung, kumohon. Aku janji akan berubah" mohon Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo

"Tidak, Maaf" Wonwoo menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu

.

Tbc

.

Haiii Lia bikin update fic baru

Ini lagu kesukaan Lia di album Overexposed Maroon 5 hahaha

Daaan ini Twoshot gak apa-apa kan?

Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang menarik okaay

Mending lanjut atau nggak ni?

Jawab di review yaa

Semoga pada suka

Makasih yang udah dukung Lia sama Jio

Oh iya Jio mau update cerita baru! Baca yaa!

Sekian dan terima kasih

.

Love u all

-Lio (Lia Jio)


End file.
